


Video GAYme Boyfriends

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Playing Video Games [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, youtube personalites au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Church should be feeling right now is nervousness.  
What did he have to be nervous about? This wasn't the first time he'd seen Wash in person.  
He guessed a few months time between then and now made it too exciting.

Church had come on his own to pick up Wash. Tucker wanted to tag along, but Church didn't want to wait on him, besides there would be plenty of time for Tucker to embarrass him later.

It had gotten chilly out, Church huffed into his hands to warm them up and hoped Wash would hurry his ass through baggage claim so he could take him home already.

Church spotted Wash just as he was done grabbing his bags, and despite how much he had told himself this was something he wouldn't do, he ran towards him, crashing right into his chest and nearly toppling them over onto the conveyor belt.  
"Church!?" Wash barely had any time to register what happened before Church suddenly pushed away and tried to collect himself. "You took forever, do you know how cold it is?"  
"We're inside." Wash smirked at him.  
"Yeah? It's still cold as fuck. Let's get home." Church nudged at him with his elbow before helping with one of Wash's bags and leading the way out.

"Did you get here early?" Wash asked, since Church was complaining about _waiting forever_.  
"No, as if I'd come here half an hour early and then waste time by drinking peppermint mocha while I waited for your ass." Church scoffed, stopping to grab his keys from his pocket.  
Wash gingerly grabs Church by his arm, making him turn around and before Church can say anything Wash is kissing him deeply and Church wants to melt.  
Wash slowly pulled away, grinning at him. Church immediately frowned, "What?"  
"You taste like peppermint."  
"Oh, fuck off."

 

"I regret getting in a car with you."  
"What are you talking about? I'm a great driver." Church glanced over at Wash who's looking a little panicked. It might have something to do with the way Church cut off the 18- wheeler before it got ahead of them.  
"You don't even have your glasses, what were you thinking?!" Wash yelled at him.  
"I was thinking it was only a few miles back to town and driving down a highway isn't a big deal. I also couldn't find them, I think I left them at Tucker's." Church said, pursing his lips as he tried to remember.  
"What about your contacts?" Wash asked.  
"You know I hate those things."  
"Oh my god. How did you even get a driver's license?"

 

"I can't believe we made it home without crashing." Wash muttered a 'thank god' under his breath and pulled out his luggage from the back of the car.  
"Same here." Church said, earning a very peeved look from Wash. Church laughed at him and tugged Wash along to his apartment, it's considerably smaller than Wash's, but it's really all Church can afford on his own with his job and absolutely no financial support from his father, because Church would refuse every offer.

Wash could care less, though. The moment the door is open Wash is pushing Church in and shutting the door with his boot. They both stumble because Church hasn't even turned the lights on. He manages to get the lamp near the sofa after they've fallen on top of it.  
Church lets out a muffled curse, pulling out a controller he left on his couch that's poking at his back and tosses it somewhere near the television set.  
Church chuckles against Wash's lips, teasing him about how eager he is. Wash's face turns a little red, he's quite embarrassed by it, sure. But, that's not enough to stop him. "You can make fun of me all you want, I'm just glad I can kiss you again."  
Church is given a few kisses on his cheeks before he pushes at Wash's chest for him to ease up.  
"We can kiss later, Tucker is supposed to show up, and I don't want to deal with him walking in on us."  
Wash sighs, but he wouldn't want to either.  
"Alright, alright." Wash pecked his nose before sitting up and letting Church show him where to put his things.

When Church shows Wash around his apartment, he learns his room isn't as messy as he thought it would be.  
It makes him wonder why he chose his place to make a mess.  
His best guess was Church did it for attention.  
Most of Church's equipment costs more than his whole apartment, that must explain why he hasn't moved to a bigger place on his own yet.  
Church prefers high quality rather than functionality. Wash hasn't forgotten how much he complained about the setup while they were playing together. There was nothing wrong with it, he just complained it wasn't some expensive brand.

"So, I'll be sleeping with you then?" Wash asked, swiveling around in Church's desk chair.  
"Duh. We ended up sleeping together at your place, didn't we?" He had a point. "Just asking." Wash said, pulling Church over so he could sit on his lap.

"When is Tucker coming? We're going out?" Wash asked, fitting his arms around Church while the other lied back on top of him.  
"You just got here, don't you want to relax, or something?"

"I only spent four hours on a plane, I'm fine. I actually slept the day before, unlike you." Wash said, he gets a small huff from Church because he can't think of anything else to blame it on.

 

Tucker was given a spare key to Church's apartment so time ago; he was his best friend, why wouldn't he?  
So, he lets himself in, just like he would any other day.  
Tucker noticed Church's car outside as he pulled in, so either he hadn't left yet or Church had just gotten back.  
"Hey, asshole, you home?" Tucker calls out as he closes the front door and makes his way towards Church's room. He hears a few curses and the sound of something hitting the floor.  
By the time he reaches the door, Church is sprawled on the floor and Wash is laughing at him.  
Tucker raises a brow, what was he about to walk in on?

"Don’t say a word, Tucker. And you," Church pointed to Wash, "Shut up." Church picks himself up and dust himself off.

"If you two need time alone I can always come back later." Tucker leaned against the doorway, smirking at them both.  
"No, we weren't even doing anything." Church said, though the color on his face is giving him away.  
"Yeah, right." Tucker rolls his eyes at his friend.

"So, we officially get to meet, Wash." Tucker turns his attention to Wash now, who he has met on the few occasions where Tucker had butted into his and Church's video calls.  
"Yeah, you know I thought you'd be taller." Wash says, standing now to give Tucker a clap on his shoulder. "But, you're even shorter than Church."  
Tucker snorted, "Great, like I needed another tall asshole pointing that out."

 

The three of them go out for an late lunch and Tucker gets to know the guy whose been making his best friend a pile of goo every time they talk to each other. The way they talk and linger near each other while they wait in line to order is even more coded than what he and Church do and tell each other.  
Tucker likes to think he's pretty good at reading body language.  
From a stranger's point of view it would seem like these two were just friends. The kind of friends who push and shove and it's all in good fun. Just like him and Church.

But, thanks to Tucker's keen eye he can tell Wash is only taking up the space of their table with his elbows just so he can brush elbows with Church, and sometimes when Church is picking up his cup to take a drink they'll knock elbows and Church will always scowl at Wash. Tucker can spot the tell-tale sign of Wash's lips curving upward every time even though he's hiding it behind his hand.

Tucker thinks they're good for each other and Wash has passed his requirements.

Church starts to talk about some new game he's started playing and suggests when they get back to his place they should all play. He grabs Wash's arm when he asks, as if it was just a small gesture to catch his attention. But, it's just another reason to touch, because Church already had his attention.  
"Sure." Wash said, nodding his head. "I've seen a little bit of it myself, looks pretty cool." Tucker adds.

 

Tucker took being the third wheel to a new level. He purposely squeezed himself right between the other two on the sofa and the look Church gave him would have made him reconsider, but fuck it. He was so proud of himself  
"Alright, boys lets get this game started!"

Church tried to get over Tucker stealing his spot, really what a shitty wingman he was. He starts the game and they all wait to for some randoms to join in before they can start.  
At some point Tucker and Wash decided teaming up with Church was a bad idea and they agreed to avoid him in game as much as possible.  
"Fuck you guys, you guys are bullies!" Church whined when he was shot down for the tenth time.  
"Look, we wouldn't be so hard on you if you did your job right." Wash said, crouching behind some cover.  
"You also take credit for everything I do." Tucker added, covering Wash so he could get closer to the target.  
"I do not."  
"You stabbed me just so you could take the bomb to plant it yourself!" Tucker yelled, "Don't act so innocent, you prick."  
Church huffed indignantly and crossed his arms while he waited for the next round.

 

"Alright, I know you guys want me to say and ruin your little reunion, but I really got to go. Donut and I are supposed to go to the gym, so I have to get home. I'll see you two later." Tucker says, standing and tossing his controller at Church so he can pull on his coat.  
Church tells him to get the fuck out of here and Wash gives him a nice "See you, Tucker."

Church sighs, "Thank god. Little prick was starting to get on my nerves." Wash chuckles and pulls Church towards him. "He wasn't so bad."  
"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first met him, but now I know how much of a dick he is, and I can't get rid of him."  
"Hm, that sounds familiar… Who else do I know who is exactly like that?" Wash hums and pretends to think about it.  
"Fuck you." Church pushes playfully at Wash's chest then brings him back to press a kiss to his lips while Wash smiles against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Church really hadn't planned much beyond picking up Wash from the airport, there wasn't really much to see in Texas either, honestly.  
Wash hadn't really brought up anything about it, but the thought was still nagging at him.  
He texted Donut if he had any spontaneous ideas; because that guy was good at that sort of thing. 

Donut texted back with some ideas, but none really seemed like something either of them would enjoy, maybe he made a mistake asking Donut.

"What are you doing?" Wash asks casually, taking a seat beside him with the takeout they just ordered.  
"Nothing, just talking to Donut." Church answers, setting the phone down after reading Donut's last text.  
"Oh," He doesn't say anything, and Church doesn't expect him to, they've never really met.  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy. You'll probably get to meet him at the Christmas party he's having."  
"Isn't that a few weeks from now? I didn't really pack for a long stay." Wash says, poking at his food.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you could."  
"Would you want me to?"  
"That's why I said you could. If I didn't, I wouldn't have brought it up." Church rolls his eyes.

"I don't really celebrate Christmas." Wash says.  
"Yeah, neither do I, but everyone makes a big deal out of it." Church shrugs.  
It's quiet again while they eat.  
Then Church speaks again, carefully, like he's unsure about what he's saying. "You could even stay till Hanukkah is over."

"That would be nice." Wash says, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"My dad wants Carolina and I over for Hanukkah."  
"Perfect time to meet the parents. I've actually met Dr. Church before."  
"Dr. Church?" Church raises a brow.  
"He prefers that I call him that and in return I don't get called David."

"This is weird, isn't it?" Church reclines against Wash shoulder, putting up his feet on the arm rest of the sofa.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, last year you and I would just be drinking together over Skype and shitting on the holidays, and now it's like. It's too much like a relationship, isn't it?" Church asks, frowning into his cup of noodles.  
"Is that bad?" Wash asks, turning his head to look at Church.  
"No, not really. I just liked that a lot more." He shakes his head and Wash gets a face full of his messy hair.  
"You also don't want to see your father, do you?" Wash says, turning away.  
"That too."

"We can still do that." Wash says, "Spend the holiday just together, I mean."  
"Carolina would pissed if I didn't go with her, though."  
"Then go, but I meant we can do Christmas together."  
"So we can still go to Donut's party? He makes the best gingerbread cookies. We can just go for the goods."  
Wash chuckles, "Sure, sounds like fun."  
Church gives a small grin in return and they finish dinner peacefully and continuing their small talk.

 

Sometime after dinner, Church and Wash curl up on the sofa, they each have their DS and they're deep in battle.  
Church keeps kicking involuntarily when Wash is gets very close to kicking his ass.

Wash is tempted to just let him win so he'd stop, but then he'd never let him live it down, so his little guy does one final move and Church is groaning in defeat.

Wash peeks over at Church's screen and he's pretty sure Church doesn't even know what he's doing.

How Church managed to get so many people watching his content is beyond Wash, he sucks at everything he plays.  
Then again, Wash was pretty charmed the first time he watched by the need Church had to keep trying even though he's failed so many times before.  
It was like each attempt went more horribly than the last, and Church's outbursts were hilarious.

Church decides to watch Wash play instead of suffering through another defeat.

He falls asleep sometime around the time Wash levels another animal thing.  
Wash quickly gets tired of Church's dead weight pressed so heavily on him, so he saves his games and tries to carry Church off to bed.

Halfway there, Church wakes up, startled like a cat, and grips onto Wash because "Holy shit- Wash, are you carrying me?"

Wash drops him onto his bed and Church immediately grabs for him so he can lay with him.  
They get the blankets over their bodies and shift about to get comfortable.  
Which is with Wash pressed against Church's back, and his arms snug around his middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never played pokemon but thats what they were playing


	3. Chapter 3

It's another morning where Wash realizes it way past the time he would usually be awake. He'd complain, but he's quite comfortable having Church curled against him.  
He somehow turned around in the middle of the night so now he was facing Wash.  
It's the silliest thing.  
He's staring right at him, watching him sleep, if Church was awake he'd call him a creepy bastard.

Church just has such a peaceful look on his face, Wash wouldn't want to do anything to disturb him, but the urge to touch him is hard to resist.  
It's been a while since he's had him this close.

Wash slowly brings up a hand to stoke his cheek with the back of his knuckles, when Church doesn't move, he traces down along his jawline.  
Wash thinks it's absurd how he fell in love with this loser so easily he didn’t even notice it until Church whispered it over their call.  
Wash closes his eyes and barely tilts his head forward so it bumps against Church's.

Apparently that's enough to wake Church and he voices a little disgruntled noise. Wash's reaction to that is to laugh, it comes out like a small burst, something he thinks he's been holding in.  
Church's arms tighten around him and Wash hides a smile into the crook of his boyfriend's neck as he squeezes him back.

Church continues to pretend he's against the good morning kisses and loving touches Wash is giving him, and pushes halfheartedly at Wash's shoulders while there's a smile on his face.

"You have terrible morning breath."  
"Well, you're the one kissing me, so you're the gross one."

Church snakes his arms around Wash's neck while he's hovering above him, blunt nails scratching at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Wash chuckles while Church gets his legs around his middle as well, his ankle crossing over the other.  
"Are you trying to keep me from leaving?"  
"No, you can leave whenever you want, I'd be happy to get rid of you." Church grins, though his hold around him tightens as he leans up for a kiss that Wash returns happily.

"But, would you ever want to leave me? I'm charming as fuck, and a greatest kisser."  
"I wouldn't say the greatest."  
"I know your dating record, Washington. I'm definitely the best."  
"How do you know?"  
"You talk a lot about it when you're drunk." Church snorts when Wash flushes and shakes his head at him. "Yeah, right."  
"I can name all two of them, but we both know those a sensitive topics. Besides, the last thing I want to talk about is who you screwed before me."

"I like you better when you don't talk."  
"Thanks. You're a true fucking romantic, Wash."

They laugh and Church loosens his hold around Wash, instead he gives him a few kisses.  
Church has to keep himself from getting too distracted by his hands roaming around Wash's body. He likes to run his hands down his chest and lower abdomen where his hands can linger and tease at the waistband of his boxers. He likes the feel of Wash's arm circling around him while his other hand gets into his hair, gently tugging at it while they kiss.

 

Later, he'll curse himself for getting too carried away and then he'll curse at Wash for the same reason while they shower together. Complaining the whole time because it's small and clearly not big enough for two grown men to share.

 

"Maybe you should find a bigger place."  
"Not this again."

"I'm just saying you complain about it all the time, you'd be much happier in a better apartment." Wash tells him over breakfast; coffee and frosted cereal. Not the most appetizing thing Wash has had to eat.  
"I can't just move because I want to. I hate moving. It's too much stress, and if you couldn’t tell already, I'm always stressed." Church slurps at his bowl, setting it down with a loud clatter.  
Wash cringes at the noise, "Your dad could always make it easier."  
"Sure, I could. But, I don't want to. I don't want his help, every time I call he's making these comments about my poor life choices."

"What is that, son? You need _my_ help? Well, now. You wouldn't have this problem if you became an bio-engineer like I had planned for you." Church mimics, sliding back his chair so he can take his bowl and toss it into the sink with another loud noise.

"Okay, I get it. But, you don't have a lot of choices."  
"I have a plan."  
"And, that is?"  
"Save up for a year or two, or ten, and then move."  
"Church, that's a terrible idea."

 

The subject drops and Church is invited by his friends to go out with them.

"They never invite me to something and literally beg me to go, they do it once as a formality because they know I never want to go. They're just using me to get to you." Church grumbles as he begrudgingly sends a text to Tucker that, _'yes, we're going shut the fuck up i can't hurry when i have to reply to you every five minutes.'_

"Well, they're curious. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Wash asks as he pulls on his coat.  
"They are going to embarrass me, and so are you and that does not sound like a fun night out to me."  
"I embarrass you?"  
"All the fucking time. Do I have to mention the many times you have stopped to try and pet a fucking cat? We were driving one of those times, David."  
"Well, that's pretty rude." Wash almost pouts. "I'm not going to bother giving you a reason why that shouldn't count, Leonard."  
"Because you can't even think of a logical one." Church mutters and wrinkles his nose at the use of his name.


	4. Chapter 4

The arguing continues even as Church pulls up at the restaurant Donut said to meet them at.

"Look, I'm just saying you can't pet every cat we see. It might be sick. And, let me tell you right now if you die because of one of those things I am not going to your funeral. Do you know how lame it would sound if I had to tell someone my boyfriend died from a cat?"

" _Lame_? That's how you'd describe it? Not, terrible? Heartbreaking? I would be _dead_ , and you're worried about my death being a lame one?"

"Yes! Because it's a fucking _cat_ , David."

They don't even notice that they've already walked into the building, walked right past the hostess and found their way right in front of Church's friends.

"Glad you guys could make it." Tucker grins, he was enjoying the silly little argument happening in front of him.

Wash is a little sheepish and apologizes, "That wasn't exactly the first impression I wanted to make."  
"It's cool, Wash. Anyone who knows Church knows arguments are just part of the experience." Tucker says, slinging an arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Let me introduce the others."

 

Wash is introduced firstly to Caboose, a very tall man with a head of curly brown hair, and a childish smile. He introduces himself as Church's best friend. While he seems friendly at first, it's impossible to keep a conversation.

There's Grif and Simmons who don't seem that interested in Wash, just into each other's bickering. They were curious to see who Church spent most of his time with though, and it seems the two of them had a bet on whether or not Wash was legit and not a creep Church met over the internet.  
Grif owes Simmons twenty bucks.

Donut is a very cheery man, who's very interested in getting to know Wash. Wash isn't against that, he'd be glad to talk to Donut, it's just when the questions become a little too personal that he has to step back.  
"Don't worry, he's like that with everyone."

Wash already knows Tucker, so introductions are done and they all go on about dinner and talk about what they'll be doing over the holidays.

 

"You're still coming to my party, right, Church?" Donut asks, "I'm having it early because I'm visiting my moms this month."  
"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." His answer is only a little sarcastic. "It's cool if Wash comes?" Church asks, pushing at the peas aside on his plate.  
"Of course!" Donut beams, "I was hoping you would."

 

"This is probably the first time we've had dinner like this and it didn't end up with us getting kicked out." Tucker comments as they're all getting ready to leave.  
"The night isn't over just yet, Tucker. This is the only moment we'll have together until New Year's." Donut says. "We're all getting some drinks and taking a walk down main street. Caboose wants to see the lightshow, and so do I."

"Can we, please? Pretty please, I promise not to touch anything this time." Caboose tugs on Church's sleeve as he asks.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like I had other things to do." Church sighs.

"As if you had anything better to do than play videos games." Grif snorts.  
"It's my job, asshole. At least I get paid for sitting on my ass all day." Church playfully snides back.

 

Caboose and Donut walk ahead of the others, happily babbling on about Christmas stuff that Church does not care for.  
Tucker plays third wheel between Grif and Simmons, which leaves Church and Wash hanging in the back.

"Having fun?" Church asks, giving Wash a playful shove of his shoulder.  
"I'm having a blast." Wash says, a small grin pulling at his lips as he looks over to Church.  
"Love the enthusiasm."  
"Your friends are.. Fun. The white noise I'm hearing from cancelling out all the bickering reminds me of everyone back home." Wash says, getting a snorting laugh out of Church.

 

A while later, after everyone is getting ready to go home and they're saying their goodbyes- or more appropriately, _'See you later, assholes!'_  
Wash pulls Church aside after he's done flipping off his friends as they drive past.   
"The night is still pretty young…" He says, hand tailing down Church's side. "Do you want to stay out a little longer?"  
Church is taking a moment to seriously consider his suggestion. He would like to go home and sleep, he's had enough social interaction for one day. On the other hand, spending any time with Wash was always hard to resist.  
"Yeah, sure." Church shrugs a shoulder, pretending like the thought doesn't make his heart flutter. "Sounds like fun. What should we do?"

They decide to have a little drive around, get something to snack on from a drive-thru and find a nice quiet spot to park and just talk.  
The radio plays quietly, he's not sure what kind of music it is, it's only background noise after all.

"I can't stand working there sometimes. No offense to your Father." Wash says, but Church knows him better and he definitely does mean to be a little bit offensive.  
Church just shrugs, "No, go ahead. He is kind of a dick." Wash just sighs and shakes his head, "I shouldn't, he gave me a chance after I was kicked out of college, Church."  
"So he does one nice thing, big deal. You have the shittest job compared to the others." Church says, mixing a spoon around in his milkshake.

"I do. I hate it." Wash sighs, biting into the warm apple pie he had ordered.

"So, why don’t you quit?" Church asks, like it's the easiest thing to do.  
Maybe to him it was easy, it was his own father, Church was used to disappointing the man.  
"I can't. It's not like my other job would pay much either. I'd end up like you." Wash says, ignoring the harsh stare Church sends his way.  
"You wouldn't want to live in a shitty studio apartment with me, playing video games and probably having sex every other day? Not every day, I'd get sick of it." Church says, chuckling a bit at himself. Wash doesn't laugh, it looks like he's thinking hard about something.  
"What?" Church questions, nudging at the other's side with his elbow.  
"Nothing." Wash replies a little quickly.  
"Alright." Church leaves it alone and the silence between them is slightly awkward. Church tries to listen to the song on the radio, the lyrics are a little hard to make out, just when he's deciphering them Wash speaks.

"I would.. Want to live with you."

It takes Church a moment to fully grasp what Wash just said.

"That was a joke." It's not the right words he wants to say, but doesn't know what else to say when his thoughts are all jumbled now.  
"I know." Wash's lips twitch into a small frown, "I know it was, I'm just saying. I would like that. Someday."

Church could work with 'someday.'

"Yeah." He says with a bit of a nod.  
"Is that moving too fast for you?" Wash asks, finally looking at Church.  
"No. I just wasn't expecting it, and I really can't believe I hadn't thought of that as an option until now." Church replies, an embarrassed chuckle leaving him.  
"I think we've just gotten used to the long distance thing." Wash says. "I didn't think of it either until you said something. Moving to a whole different state is going to be a huge pain."  
"Damn right it is, which is why it'd be you moving here."  
That honestly doesn't sit right with Wash, "Yeah, we can come back to that in about a year, maybe."

 

They get home late, it's half past three am when Church walks into his apartment; most of the night ended up with them making out in the backseat like a couple of teenagers and being complete losers as the stared up at the stars.

Church doesn’t wait for Wash to get inside before he strips off his dress shirt and tie and tosses it somewhere in his living room.  
"I can't believe you kept me out so late." Church says, though, it's not really a complaint. "You know, if I still lived with my parents this would be probably be the part where they forbid me from dating you."  
"Would they? I'm probably the best guy who's ever dated their son. Only I would make an honest man out of you." Wash plays along, shutting the door and carefully taking off his coat so he could hang it up.  
Church snorts, it's very unattractive. "Yeah, cause you are a complete angel yourself."

Wash follows Church to his bed, helping him take off his jeans. In return, Church tugs on his collar to pull him forward, and starts to unbutton the top for him.  
"Not buying the boy-next-door façade, huh?"  
"Never did, in fact if you were, I wouldn't find you attractive at all. You're not even a real blonde." Church tugs on his hair, as he tells him so.  
Wash rolls his eyes, remembering Church mention having a thing for tall blondes in the past. Wash was sure back then he was only talking about his ex girlfriend, who was kind of a bad ass.

Wash doesn't move as Church tugs at his hair and runs his hands through it, he only moves away when he wants to shed off his shirt and place it aside. Church climbs under the covers of his bed, when Wash joins him Church's hands are already reaching for him, sliding over his chest as he rolls on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meRRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
